Mudslide
| season = 1 | number = 63 | image = File:Mudslide.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = September 15, 1993 | director = Eric Radomski | writer = | story = Alan Burnett | teleplay = Steve Perry | music = Shirley Walker | previous1 = Shadow of the Bat Part II | next1 = The Worry Men | previous2 = The Man Who Killed Batman | next2 = Paging the Crime Doctor }} Mudslide is an episode of the first season of Batman: The Animated Series. It featured the second and final appearance of Clayface since his debut in Feat of Clay. "Mudslide" was the 52nd produced episode and the 63rd episode aired. Synopsis Clayface is falling apart -- literally. His clay like body is virtually disintegrating. Fortunately, Stella Bates, a woman scientist he knew from his movie star days, tries to stabilize Matt's decaying form by using a rare isotope stolen from Wayne Enterprises- the irony being that Bruce Wayne would gladly help if given the chance. But Clayface is too hateful to yield, and winds up falling into the sea, where he dissolves into nothingness. Plot A security guard leaves Tarnower Building and a man that looks exactly like him enters back. His partner notices that the man can't be in two places at the same time and activates the silent alarm. Batman happens to be nearby when he notices the alarm an goes to the place. The guard that activated the alarm tries to stop the intruder from stealing the money from the main safe but is unable to do so and is knocked unconscious. The intruder is in fact Clayface and he transformed himself into the security guard that he knocked just before Batman arrives. Batman is fooled by Clayface, who attacks the Dark Knight from behind. Clayface jumps off the building to the ground and attemps to escape but he is seemingly weak and his body is dripping all over the place. An explosive Batarang stops Clayface and Batman tries to talk to him and offers him help but Clayface refuses. A car approaches Clayface and takes him away. Batman noticed that there was a woman driving that car and that Clayface left mud behind wherever he touched. The woman that saved Clayface is named Stella Bates and she takes Clayface to her laboratory, where using a special machine, Clayface is encapsuled in a plastic coating that keeps his body from melting away. Meanwhile, Batman analyzes a piece of Clayface in the Batcomputer and comes to the conclusion that Clayface's molecular structure is disintegrating and that he must be using some expensive treatment, so he needs to steal money. Bruce tells Alfred to investigate Hagen's past and see if he has ever had any relation with a female doctor, because he wanted to know the identity of the woman that is helping him. Stella watches a movie in which Hagen was the main protagonist and Hagen becomes angry with her. Stella apologizes and shows him a new isotope that would help his body to stay together, but is only available at Wayne Biomedical Labs. Clayface decides to steal the isotope from WBL in order to recover his powers and shape. Clayface enters the Labs, steals the MP40 and manages to get away with them, Batman tries to stop him and follows Clayaface to the subway, where they get inside a metro. Batman uses a freezing component and Clayface jumps off the window to escape Batman. Later, Batman asked Alfred for any information and Alfred provided him with the name of a movie that Hagen acted in. It was the same movie as Doctor Stella was watching, and Batman makes a connection between the doctors in the movie and the woman helping Clayface. Clayface delivers the isotope to Stella and they start the process to change Clayface back to normality. Batman interrupts the process and Clayface becomes enraged by Batman's constant intrusions. Clayface absorbs Batman and attempts to kill the dark knight by asphyxiating him inside his body, but before passing out, Batman escapes using his Batrope to pierce through Clayface's head and blasts his way out of Clayface's body. Clayface fights Batman to the outside of the lab, in the middle of a storm. Clayface starts to absorb the rain and his body melts faster than before. In his desperation, Clayface tackles Batman to the edge of the cliff and they fall down. Batman uses his Batrope to grab a ledge and prevents his fall. Clayface grabs Batman's leg but he starts to dissolve and in the end he falls to the ocean, apparently dissolving completely, much to Stella's grief. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Directed by Eric Radomski Category:Written by Alan Burnett Category:Soundtrack by Shirley Walker Category:Animation by Studio Junio Category:Clayface Episodes